Letters to the Flock
by Fangalicous08
Summary: What if you could write a letter to any character in Maximum Ride? And then have them write you back? Here's your chance! Just write a letter-review and the flock will write you back! **THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY BRI NICHOLE***
1. Intro

**What if you could write a letter to any Maximum Ride character you wanted, and have them write you back? **

**Okay, so this is an idea I got from Brittany(Adrian'sLittleDhampir), but she did it for Twilight. **

**What, exactly, is this? Well, it's simple. You guys, -points to you- write a review and send in letters to ANY Maximum Ride character you want. You know, like fan mail. Then _I _deliver the letters and you'll get a reply! Simple as that. **

**Iggy: This will probably send her all over the world. **

**Me: Yes...probably. Oh well. So, if some of you are confused, and just so I can make this longer, I'll do a quick recap. **

**Okay, _you_****send me a review to this story. In your review you can write a letter to _any _Maximum Ride character(Max, Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Ari, Jeb, Ter Borcht, etc.)and I'll deliver them, and in the next chapter you'll get a reply. So, like this: **

**_Dear Iggy, _**

**_You are a failure._**

**_Love, _**

**_Lucy-Fern_**

**Let's say that is your letter. So, in the next chapter I'll give Iggy that letter, and he'll reply like this: **

**_Dear Lucy-Fern, _**

**_Shut the fnick up. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Iggy_**

**You can say anything, but please keep any cursing to a minimum. That's not my favorite-est thing in the world. **

**Still confused? **

**Well, if your not, then send in a letter, then you confused people, check back here soon and you'll catch what's going on. **

**So, what are you waiting for?! Write your letter to a MR character! **

**~Skittles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Skittles pushed open the front door of the Martinez house.

"You should really knock, you know." Max chided. Skittles rolled her eyes and went passed her.

"I deliver your mail to you, I have certain privileges." She called back. She walked into the living room, carrying the letters that she had just received this morning.

In a moment of wanting to do anything she could to help the flock, and knowing that she'd get paid, Skittles agreed to be the mail carrier for them. Fans sent their fan mail to Skittles house, Skits hopped on her bike, because unfortunately she couldn't drive yet, and came over to the Martinez residence and delivered mail.

"Hey, bird brain," she said to Iggy and flopped down on the couch next to him. "You got mail."

Iggy took the envelope out of her hand and tore it open. Then he realized one problem.

"I'm blind." He said. "Read it to me. And who's it from?"

"Okay, it's from…Fang." Skittles informed him. Fang smirked from his seat across the room. Skittles began reading the letter out loud.

* * *

**Dear Iggy, **

**Dolphins. **

**Lovest,**

**Fang**

* * *

Iggy shot up, shouting 'WHERE?! WHERE?!' and ran out of the room screaming. Skittles glared at Fang for a second, then got up and walked over to give him a high five.

"You are genius." She laughed. The whole flock was aware of Iggy's irrational fear of dolphins. Nobody knows why, but they do know if you say the d-word, Iggy will run screaming like a little girl. Fang always used this against him.

"So, do I have any mail?" Fang asked curiously. Skittles shook her head.

"Not today. But, your girlfriend does." She turned and walked out, searching for Max. She finally found her in the kitchen, reading a magazine.

"Hey, what'cha reading?" Skits asked. Max quickly closed the magazine and tried to hide the cover, which only peaked Skits' interest. She grabbed Max's arms and pushed the away from the table, even though the mutant-girl was twice as strong as Skittles, and put up a pretty good fight, Skittles was still able to move her arms long enough to see the cover of the magazine.

"Llama Weekly?" Skits asked, trying not to laugh. She threw down a couple letters on the table. "There's your fan mail. I have to go now. Have fun with your llamas."

Skittles left the room, laughing her bum off. Max, who was now blushing, bright red, picked up her first letter and read it.

* * *

**Dearest Maximum, **

**This is Saint. The **_**real **_**Saint. Not 'Saint** **Max' or whatever you deigned to call yourself in book 6, you poser. **

**I have Fang. He is mine. If you want him back you can send me two million dollars. Then, I'll still keep him, but at least I'll have two million dollars to keep your beloved bird-boy well fed. **

**Don't come looking for me. You will be attacked by a jello catapult of doom. It will not be pretty. **

**Burn in Tartarus, **

**Saint**

* * *

Slightly angered by this message, Max decided to reply.

* * *

**Dear Saint, **

**I don't know who you think you are, but this is not a funny joke. Fang is sitting in the living room as I write this, he has not been taken. And I'll not be sending you any money anytime soon, I barely have enough for myself! Heck, I don't have **_**any **_**money for myself. And I am **_**not **_**a poser! I would never pose as someone else! Unless, I had to that is. **

**Anyway, have a nice day. **

**Sincerely, **

**Max**

* * *

Max continued to her next letter.

* * *

**Dear Max, What's up? did you know cheese is bad for you? Well neither did I until my friend told me and ruined my cheese obsession. oh well. hey why are you leader instead of Fang or Iggy? I mean I know fang is silent all the time and Iggy's blind but still. Don't want Mr. Emo and Mr. Blind in charge that's kinda racist don't ya think? or maybe nudge or Gazzy should...you know what drop it never mind. hey do you like fang?if you had too choose between Sam or Iggy who would you pick?Love,Jessica**

* * *

**Dear Jessica, **

**No…I had no idea cheese was bad for you. I mean, I knew it made you constipated. Anyway, I have no comment on the leader thing, other than I'm leader because…well, I lead. Fang didn't want to, and Iggy…well…And I'm not racist, but I believe the word you were looking for was **_**prejudice. **_**Anyway, Yes, I like Fang. That'd be why he's my boyfriend. And if I had to choose between Sam and Iggy, I'd, of course, choose Iggy. **

**Sincerely, **

**Max**

* * *

As Skits walked out the door, she threw a letter at Fang and called, "Never mind, you did get a letter. There you go. Be careful not the cut yourself!" With that, she walked through the door and mounted her bike, she had a lot of riding ahead of her for her next letter deliveries.

Fang examined the envelope in his hands, making sure that it didn't have anthrax on it. He opened it slowly and carefully, so he wouldn't get a paper cut, then read the letter in it.

* * *

**Dear Fang, I love you and want to have your babiez. Yes, babies with a z. I can picture the expression on your face right now.**

**Ahahaha, just kidding. x3 One favor to ask.. For my birthday next week, will you send Iggy in a box with gift wrap as a present? ;]That would make my day, wait, no year.[: Love, Tal**

* * *

Fang made a genuine WTF face. But he decided to reply anyway.

* * *

**Dear Tal, **

**Um, I'm not planning on having babies, or babiez, anytime soon. And, I don't know if FedEx ships people. But, I'll try. **

**Fly on, **

**Fang**

* * *

Skits stopped, finally, out of breath from her long ride to California. She walked up to the big double doors of The School to finish her mail delivery. Unfortunately, when she agreed to deliver the flock's mail, The School got interested as well. They offered to pay her double, so of course she agreed quickly. She was one smart cookie, until she remembered she had to ride her bike the whole time.

"I seriously need my driver's license." She huffed. She took a minute to catch her breath, then walked into the building.

A chill went down her spine as she entered. The antiseptic smell hit her hard, and she had to hold her nose so she wouldn't throw up. She walked down the many hallways, until she found who she was looking for in one of the conference rooms.

"Batchelder, Ter Borcht, Dwyer, and…Reilly." She called. The four scientists looked up at her from their donuts and coffee.

"Vhat do you vant?" Ter Borcht asked. Skittles laughed at his accent, like she always has.

"I'm here to give you your mail." She said, throwing the mail on the ground.

"Ooh, mail. From fans?" Brigid Dwyer asked hopefully.

"No, from the penguins in Antarctica." Skittles replied sarcastically. Brigid rolled her eyes and grabbed her letter.

* * *

**To Brigid!Why did your dye your hair red in between TFW and MAX!? Or did JP dye your hair in your sleep!?Lurve,the girl who just got an idea in which Brissa is actually a pairing and not two people smooshed together,Vera**

* * *

**Dear Vera, **

**I don't know what your talking about. My hair has always been blonde…I mean, red! Yeah, red. Right? Yeah. **

**Okay, okay. I dyed my hair because I was feeling like a pedophile and I know how much Fang likes red hair. Or did. Now I'm going to dye it…whatever color Max's is. Her hair changes so much. Gosh. **

**Sincerely, **

**Dr. Brigid Dwyer-Ride, erm, I mean just Dwyer**

* * *

Jeb Batchelder picked up his letter, silently praying that it wasn't more hate mail.

* * *

**Dr. Batchelder: What would you say is your favorite part of your job?**

**Nathan-p**

* * *

**Dear Nathan-p, **

**I'd have to say my favorite part is…well, the experiments. Their so fun. And working with Roland is always great…Ahhh Roland…Um, yeah. Anyway. **

**Sincerely, **

**The non-pedo, **

**Jeb Batchelder**

* * *

After giving Skittles a long, hard glare, Roland ter Borcht picked up his letter.

* * *

**Dr. ter Borcht: When did you start speaking English?**

**Nathan-p**

* * *

**Dear Nathan-p, **

**I started speaking English vhen I came ova here. I find ze language very interesting. Don't you?**

**Roland ter Borcht**

* * *

Last, but not least, a slightly shocked Reilly picked up his letter. He had never gotten fan mail before, this was a first.

* * *

**Reilly:How did you get a job at the School?**

**Nathan-p**

* * *

**Dear Nathan-p, **

**My application was perfect. As well as my resume. I had no guilt, no ethics, and no limits. So, here I am. **

**Sincerely, **

**Reilly**

* * *

Skittles hopped on her bike and went back towards the Martinez house. Once she got there, she walked through the door, completely worn out.

"Tired?" Fang asked. Skits nodded and sat down in the reclining chair. Fang smirked and sat down on the couch, Max soon joined him and they began watching a movie, _Mean Girls. _

Iggy came running in, screaming something about dolphins trying to take over the world, Angel and Nudge were chasing Total around, trying to get him into a dog costume, and Gazzy was trying to start a fire in the freezer. And in the midst of all this chaos, Skits fell sound asleep in the reclining chair.

* * *

**Okay, so, yeah. Here's the first chapter. **

**Okay, I know there's a few letters that aren't in here that I got yesterday, but I got them while I was writing this, so...yeah...They'll be in next chapter. **

**And, yes, Iggy has an irrational fear of dolphins. **

**My math teacher used Dolphins, like the football or whatever team, and Iggy almost ran out of the room screaming. -sigh- **

**Iggy: I can't believe that Narae Lee person had me _cuddle _a dolphin in the manga! **

**Me: Haha, I found that funny... **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Keep sending in letters. **

**If you want, you can reply to your reply. **

**R&R! **

**Iggy: Or else dolphins will come steal you away in the night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're shocked to see this updated, so am I. Sorry, I just had no way to get to the Flock's hide out. Actually, they moved up here because, you know, before I had to go all the way to Arizona, so they moved up here to my town. :) Even though I could've just used my fanfiction powers. -shrug- Oh well. **

**Iggy: And I'm confused after Max's response letter. **

**Me: Max doesn't know that you all are kidnapped...It's a long explanation, Ig. **

**Iggy: Oh-kay...**

**Me: Okay, let's just get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

**

**~Skits' POV~**

"Happy New Year!" I exclaimed as I walked into the Martinez house.

"You're a day late, there, Skits." Fang corrected me when I walked into the living room. I shrugged and threw my messenger bag down on a table.

"Yeah, and this delivery is way over due. You're fan mail has been piling up, but I couldn't get over here due to bike issues. Dang, I can't wait till I can drive." I sighed. "Okay, Max your mail's on top here." I grabbed a handful of letters and handed them to Max. She went back over to the couch beside Fang as I continued shuffling through the letters.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

I sat beside Fang and opened my first letter.

* * *

**Max-**

**Have you realized that obsessive fan people have been kidnapping your flock? Have you realized a girl kidnapped you? Do you even care?**

**-Myrrh

* * *

**

I looked down at the letter in pure confusion. What was this person on?

* * *

**Dear Myrrh, **

**What have you been smoking? My flock is here, together. Safe. Not kidnapped and I, obviously, have not been kidnapped.**

**Max

* * *

**

I opened my next one, hoping that not _all _of my fans were on crack.

* * *

**Dear Max, How do you know that's the real Fang. For all you know, Saint Fang snuck in a long time ago and replaced him with a Fang II. Are you sure that's still him, or just a COPY!Also, why DO you lovest Fang? Is it because of his awesome emoness, or his undaunting task to always be close to death? Maybe it's because you're just not into Iggy...Oh yeah!Not trying to trail off,Polodo

* * *

**

**Dear Polodo, **

**Okay, first, I think I would know if my boyfriend had been kidnapped. I'm not that bad of a girlfriend. So, yes, this is the real Fang. **

**And second, I 'lovest' Fang because he's…Well…it's hard to explain and I really don't want to get all mushy on you. I'll just leave it at he's the most amazing guy in the world and I am hopelessly in love with him.**

**Max

* * *

**

Okay, that one was a bit better. But seriously, who is this Saint Fang chick and why has she supposedly kidnapped my boyfriend? Whoever she is, she better watch herself or she might wake up in a deep pit one day. Talk about a loser who needs a life. I sighed and went to my next letter.

* * *

**Dear Max, **

**Hi, um, do you like cheese? Why didn't you realize you loved FANG UNTIL THE 5TH**** BOOK FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Ugh, sorry, hit a nerve, and, um…Can you block your mind from Angel or is that just something fan fiction made up(you never know do you?)and so, um, say hi to the flock and Ella for me. **

**-AMY

* * *

**

**Dear Amy, **

**I will tell the flock and Ella you said hi. And, as I have told, and will probably tell many more, fans before, I'd rather not go all mushy gushy and lovey dovey about Fang on you so I'll just leave it at he's amazing and I love him, no matter how long it took me to realize I don't love him any less. And as for the mind blockage, I wish. I can't block my mind from Angel, which is why she is now aware, and keeps my mom updated, on everything Fang and I do. **

**Max

* * *

**

"One of the fans said 'hi'." I told the flock. Various 'hellos' were sent back to me, so I added.

* * *

**P.S. The flock says hi back.

* * *

**

Then moved on to the next letter.

* * *

**To Max, **

**Do you want me to send you a Fang plushie? If so, do you want a mini, reg, or lifesize?**

**Vera

* * *

**

**Dear Vera, **

**Fang plushie? I like the sound of that. I'll take a regular. Thank you. (:**

**Max

* * *

**

I smiled at the thought of my own Fang plushie and opened my last letter.

* * *

**Hey Max, **

**This is probably a relief from all the random letters you get but I've been wondering…**

**What happened to the winged girl you let loose in NYC? Is she OK? **

**Thanks, **

**Sonya

* * *

**

**Dear Sonya, **

**I honestly don't know what happened to any of the mutants we set loose. I wonder that sometimes, too, but my guess is either they've been re-captured by The School, or they're hiding out like us. I hope she's okay, but I can't say anything for sure. **

**Max

* * *

**

**~Skits POV~**

"Okay, Fang, Ig, here's your mail." I said, handing them each a pile. "Darn, call me sometime to remind me to bring these sooner. So much mail to sort through…"

"Will do." Iggy grinned, then sat down with his mail. God, I love that boy…

* * *

**~Iggy's POV~**

I sat down and opened my first fan letter and handed it to Dr. Martinez to read to me. Oh, how I love my fans.

* * *

**Dear Iggy, **

**What does it feel like to be blind? I'm doing some research on blind people for my story but my friend Kala doesn't want to talk about it. I thought since you're a really famous blind person, maybe you could tell me something about tit. Just don't tell Kala. **

**Love, **

**ZoeZoe

* * *

**

**Dear ZoeZoe, **

**What's it like to be blind? Darkness. Constant darkness, never knowing what's going on. Only relying on your other four senses, mostly hearing and smell for me. It actually sucks because I don't know what any of my flock looks like now, I can only make vague pictures. I don't know what Ella looks like, either, which really, really sucks because I imagine she's really, really beautiful. Gah, I wish I knew. **

**Okay, so basically, being blind sucks, but you get used to it. **

**Peace, love and bombs, **

**Iggy

* * *

**

I turned my head to Ella beside me. I could hear her as she chewed some chips. God, how I wish I could see her just once. She sounds beautiful, gorgeous, and all other synonyms of the two. Her voice is high and sweet, like, like, honey on butter. Wait…I don't think that was a good example. Whatever, you get the point, right?

I sighed and opened my next letter.

* * *

**Dear Iggy, **

**If you could see one thing in the would what would it be? And would you get your sight back even if it meant not being about to hear? **

**Love, **

**XX :P

* * *

**

**Dear XX, **

**If I could see one thing in the world I guess it'd be my flock, and Ella. Heck, I'd kill if I could just see Ella once. I guess that's what I want to see most, Ella Martinez. **

**Blind or deaf? I'd stick with just being blind. I mean, what good is sight if you can't hear what you're looking at? I can cope with being blind, I still have one of my most important senses, but I don't think I'd survive without my hearing. **

**Peace, Love and Bombs, **

**Ig

* * *

**

I tried to imagine what it would be like to be deaf. I doubt I would've lived…I shook the thought and went to the next letter.

* * *

**Dear Iggy, **

**Did you know I am Max and Fang's child? I did. **

**Ebony F. Ride.

* * *

**

**Dear Ebony, **

**No, I did not. I'm not shocked. **

**Peace, Love and Bombs, **

**Ig

* * *

**

"Congrats, Max and Fang." I muttered and handed my last letter to Dr. Martinez.

* * *

**Iggy, Do not read if you do not want to be tramatized... dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin dolphin. 15 dolphins for ya! If you're still able to read this letter (or have this letter read to you), do you like Ella? And also, why are you scared of dolphins? Afraid that they'll kill your ears with high pitched noises or something? Oh well. Dolphins, Mwahahaha, Polodo

* * *

**

**Dear Polodo, **

**Yes, I like Ella. But I would never try to do anything inappropriate to her that involves underage acts or inappropriate touching of any kind. (Dr. M is reading this over my shoulder as I write.) And do not get me started about dolphins.**

**Peace, Love and Bombs, **

**Ig

* * *

**

**~Fang's POV~**

I sat down beside Max and pulled a letter out of my pile.

* * *

**Dear Fang, **

**Why are you a closet emo? Why aren't you open about your emoness? Is it because Max likes closet emos, or just because you 'aren't' an emo at all? No, the last answer doesn't count. I'm not buying that one bit. **

**Also, do you like cheese? And have you been cured of the avian flu? **

**Sincerely (but not really), **

**Polodo

* * *

**

**Dear Polodo, **

**I'm NOT emo! That's all I'm saying about that. **

**Yes, I like cheese. Cheese is good. And I've never had the flu. Or the avian flu. **

**Fly on, **

**Fang

* * *

**

"Why are people so sure I'm emo?" I asked Max. She looked up at me, an amused smile on her face.

"I have no clue, honey." She barely got out before she began laughing.

"Max, I'm _not _emo!" I all but shouted. She quit laughing long enough to kiss me and say, "Sure you're not, baby."

I rolled my eyes. Next letter.

* * *

**Dear Fangward, **

**My middle name is Fang. **

**Ebony Fang Ride

* * *

**

**Dear Ebony, **

**And your last name is Ride. What an uncanny coincidence. **

**Fly on, **

**Fang

* * *

**

These fans just get weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Dear Fang, **

**Would you French kiss Max? **

**-Your unknown daughter Ebony F. Ride

* * *

**

**Dear Ebony, **

**Unknown daughter? Last time I checked I didn't have a daughter. Anyway, yes, I would French kiss Max, if you must know, and I have, if you were wondering. Why is this any of your business? **

**Fly on(again), **

**Fang

* * *

**

"Max, do we have a daughter?" I asked her. Max, who had just stopped laughing at the emo thing, broke down laughing again at that.

"Why would you ask that?" She questioned.

"I just got a letter from my unknown daughter." I thought for a minute. Who else could I have a daughter with. I looked across the room to the strawberry blonde sorting through his letters. Oh dear…

"Hey, Ig?" I called. He looked up.

"Yeah, Fangles?"

"Do we, erm, have a daughter?"

Everyone in the room was on the ground laughing.

"Um, never mind then…" I went back to my letters. See what these fans are doing to me?

* * *

**Dear Totally Cool Fang, **

**-poke-**

**And do you like llamas or cheese better? **

**Randombookworm

* * *

**

**Dear Randombookworm, **

**Thanks for the ego boost. I need it after what just happened. Anyway, why the pokeage? And I like llamas better. They're fluffy. **

**Fly on, **

**Fang

* * *

**

**~Skits POV~**

"Aww, Total, you got fan mail, too." I said. "People do still love the dog."

Total trotted over to me and jumped up on the table, holding a pencil in his mouth. I took it from him.

"Mind writing for me? I kind of have trouble." He said. I nodded and grabbed a pad of paper out of my bag, then opened his first letter, I read it out loud.

* * *

**Dear Total, **

**Are you aware that PETA would probably go all for the whole 'Little-Homeless-Winged-Dog' thing? Seriously, you could make a killing. Oh yeah, my sister thinks you're awesome. **

**Sincerely, **

**M.G

* * *

**

**Dear M.G, **

**I **_**am **_**awesome. And I bet PETA would die if they knew what the school did to me. It'd be like Obama and the fly all over again…**

**Total

* * *

**

"Okay, that's all you got Total." I said. Total frowned.

"Well, I think the rest of you got some mail, too, but I couldn't fit it all in here. I'll be back later with more. Oh, and Dr. Martinez, could you give me a ride to Virginia? It's not too far away."

Dr. Martinez smiled at me and nodded. "Sure, Skits."

I grinned. "Thanks. Okay, well, I'll just go back to the _other side _of town and get the rest of your mail." And with that, I grabbed my messenger bag, walked out the door, mounted my bike and started my trek home. Gosh, why don't I get any fan mail?

* * *

**So, there's your updated. If I didn't use your letter you either, a, asked something that someone else had asked, or b, I just couldn't think of a reply. But the flock still read it, trust me. **

**And another question you might have, how was that tiny amount of mail too much? Well, it wasn't just that mail. That was just the fan mail they replied to. They got a _lot _more...Trust me. **

**So, I'll post again soon with the other letters and so on and so forth. **

**Iggy: And Polodo, did not enjoy your dolphin letter...-glares-**

**Me: -giggles- Okay, well, I'll just post this. **

**R&R? **


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! **

**I've had this written for a while actually, except for part of it. Why didn't I update then? I don't know. **

**But I'm updating now. **

**WHoo! -moves on to work on Journals and SLotCT-**

**Iggy: -takes over posting this-

* * *

  
**

**~Skits' POV~**

I ran to my room and threw the rest of the letters into my messenger bag. Honestly, letting them pile up like this was _not _a good idea. I sat down on my bed for a couple minutes, trying to catch my breath. The flock lived on the other side of town, and even though this is a small town, riding your bike across it at top speed took a lot out of you.

"Skittles," My mom called in her impression of a British, Beatles, accent before walking into my room. She threw another pile of letters onto my bed. "We just got these in the mail."

I sighed. "Gosh, these kids are too famous!" Mom laughed and walked back into the living room, shutting my door behind her. I shuffled through the letters, deciding to just pick out Nudge, Gazzy and Angel's. That's when two letters caught my eye. They were, for once, addressed to me. It made me kind of nervous that people knew my mailing address, but I just shrugged it off and opened the first letter.

* * *

**Dear Skits, **

**Here's your fan mail. I hope that makes you feel better. **

**Second, do you actually think that Ebony is Fang and Max's kid?**

**Third, tell Max to look at Iggy's signature. He just admitted he had bombs. **

**Your Friend, **

**Sonya**

**P.S. Tell Max that there is a story out there about the girl from NYC. I don't remember what it's called, but she may want to check it out.

* * *

**

I grinned, taking a pencil out of my back pocket and a notepad from my bag and proceeded to reply.

* * *

**Dear Sonya, **

**Thanks for the letter! Hehe, I feel lovested. Hmm, I don't really think Fang and Max have a kid, but everyone knows if they did her name would be Aurora, Fax, or Mang. Well, at least that's what I say it should be. And I'll be sure to tell Max. Speaking of the story about the girl from NYC, do you have any further information on it? I think I want to check this out.**

**(insert squiggle here),**

**Skits

* * *

**

I pulled out my laptop, now uber curious, and searched for Maximum Ride stories of the girl from NYC. After fifteen minutes of searching I gave up and opened my next letter.

* * *

**Dear Skittles, **

**You rock! How much is the flock paying you?**

**Shojo-Chan

* * *

**

**Dear Shojo-Chan, **

**Thank you! I do rock, don't I? Huh. Anyway, I get $20 a week. Add that to my allowance of the same thing, and you get one happy little girl. (:**

**(insert squiggle here),**

**Skits

* * *

**

I grinned and grabbed my MP3 player, starting for the door, but stopped in my tracks. "Hmm…I wonder if this'll work." I muttered to myself. Everyone knows of the magical powers that all fan fiction writers hold, I decided to try out my powers again.

I stood in the middle of my room, the messenger bag over my shoulder and my ear buds in. I snapped my fingers, focusing on the Martinez house, and a gust of wind swept through the room, encircling me.

The next time I opened my eyes I was standing outside the flock's door. I smiled and walked in. Fanwriter powers are _epic._

"I'm back!" I called. "With mail for the youngest three."

Nudge ran up to me, eager for her fan mail. I chuckled at her and handed her a pile of letters. She ran off, happier than me in Book Warehouse, happier than Max in bed with Fang, happier than, than…Okay, I'm running out of metaphors.

* * *

**~Nudge's POV~**

I sat down beside Iggy on the couch and looked through my mail. I grinned at all the compliments and adoration my fans have for me. It makes me feel so, so, so not weird. Like people actually like me, like they don't hate me because I have wings. I smiled widely as I opened another letter.

* * *

**Dear Nudge, **

**You are like on of my favoritest characters in the books! I talk too much sometimes. People get annoyed with me all the time. Also do you like the Jonas Brothers?**

**Love, **

**ZoeZoe

* * *

**

**Dear ZoeZoe, **

**Ohemgee! People get annoyed by me, too! Especially Fang! I mean, they say opposites should attract, and I guess that's kind of true, I mean, Fang and I aren't in love or anything, I mean, blech, and he's all into Max and stuff and they're **_**so **_**cute together so I really wouldn't want to break that up and I mean he's three years older than me and, yeah. But anyway, he's all quiet and stuff and…wait, what was I talking about? **

**Oh, well, anyway. Don't even get me **_**started **_**about the JoBros! I LOVE them!! They are **_**so **_**awesome fantastical! But did you hear that Nick went solo?! I was all 'OHMYGAWSH?! DID THE JOBROS SPLIT UP?!'. It took Dr. Martinez hours to get me to calm down, but then again, Nick is my favorite. He's just so cute. And I feel so sorry for him since he has diabetes and all, but he's so cute! Heck, forget cute, the boy is HOT! And his voice…gah! I LOVE HIM! The JoBros ROCK! **

**Well, I'm probably writing your eyes off, so, yeah…**

**Love, **

**Nudge

* * *

**

I sorted through some more mail. Compliment, oh, hate mail. I hate getting hate mail. It makes me feel so, hated! I mean, seriously, if you don't like someone, don't talk to 'em! Why send mail just to tell them you hate them?! I mean, I don't really care if you hate me or not, you don't have to tell me. I rolled my eyes and opened another letter.

* * *

**Dear Nudge, **

**Why do you talk so much? Don't get me wrong, I like your ramblings, but are you making up for Fang's lack of speech? **

**Hannah B and Gromitt

* * *

**

**Dear Hannah B and Gromitt, **

**I like to think I am. I mean, the boy hardly ever talks. Well, actually, he talks more than he used to, but still. I like to think I'm doing something good. **

**Love, **

**Nudge

* * *

**

**~Angel's POV~**

I skipped over to the couch with my stack of letters and flipped through them. I frowned when I noticed that most of the letters were hate mail. Well, that's not nice.

Finally, I found one that wasn't a hate letter.

* * *

**Dear Angel, **

**Where's Celeste? She's not mentioned anymore. **

**Myrrh

* * *

**

**Dear Myrrh, **

**Akila chewed her up. I cried. We held a funeral. **

**Angel

* * *

**

I flipped through some more mail. Dang, finding a nice letter was hard to do today…I finally got fed up with the hate mail and threw the rest out. This was depressing.

* * *

**~Gazzy's POV~**

"I'm sorry, Gazzy." Skits said for the umpteenth time. "Dang, I knew I was forgetting something. But, hey! I got this one!" She held up a letter addressed to me. The only one. I don't know if she really forgot my other letters or if that was my only one.

"Just read it, I SWEAR on Vera Amber's minkles that I'll bring you your mail on my run tomorrow, but if I don't go now I'll be late for dinner and my mum will have my head. Forget tea and crumpets in the parlor." She put on a fake British accent for the last sentence and shoved the letter into my hand. After giving me a small hug, and doing the same to everyone else in the room, Skits ran out the door. I studied the letter in my hand.

Skits was a very forgetful person. I mean, she even forgets her own age! I guess she really did just forget my other letters, and with that thought, I tore open the letter in my hand.

* * *

**Dear Gazzy, **

**Don't feel at ALL bad about your farting thing. My dad farts a LOT. It's so gross! Also, YOU ROCK MAN!**

**Boom, **

**ZoeZoe

* * *

**

I laughed.

* * *

**Dear ZoeZoe, **

**Don't worry, I've never felt bad about the farting thing. It's a very useful weapon. Especially when you want to watch cartoons in the morning instead of the news. It clears the room in a snap. **

**Gazmaster

* * *

**

**Yup, the last two parts of this fail...**

**Sorry...**

**So, R&R?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok...last one...

Yeah, sadly, I'm discontinuing **Letters to the Flock **as well.

Sorry, guys. Really. I just can't do ALL of these stories. ESPECIALLY when I have no inspiration for most of them. So...yeah...

Iggy: This one up for adoption?

Me: ...um...SURE. Anyone wanna take my job as the flock's letter carrier? Ha...ha...yeah...didn't think so. Um, anyway, yeah, not really much to say. Sorry again. I hate disappointing people buuut...it's inevitable really...

-Skits(And Ig)


	6. Chapter 6

Just like to post some GOOD news. This story HAS been officially adopted by my dear friend Bri.

Someone asked in a review about adopting it, sorry, I didn't read the review until I offered the story to her. :/ Sorry.

But, anyway, she will be taking over sometime, I'm not sure when. She hasn't made an FF account yet, but as soon as she does, I'll be sure to tell you all here so you can take your loyal fan-ness over there and give it to her.

Though, give her a break, I'm pretty sure this is one of the first fanfictions she's really done, and probably one of the first things she's written when she's not sad. She's a fabulous author and I love her AND her writing to death, I'm sure you will too. She's pretty cool.

I'm sure you realized Letters depends on reviewers, so it'd be great if you all that read it while _I _wrote it went over and read her version. Please? For me? I'm finally dragging her into the fanfiction universe.

Iggy: And if she gets sad about no reviews/readers or too many flamers or whatever shall happen, you can be sure Skits will take total blame because...well, that's just Skits.

Me: Yup! :D Alright, I'll give you more information when I have it.


	7. Chapter 7

-SQUEE- GUYS! My best friend is joining Fanfiction do you know how excited this makes me? BWAH. I'm so happy.

Anyway, this is the girl that will be taking over Letters. And I'm sure she's going to do amazingly with it. I just sent her the chapters and a few letters I picked from the reviews to start her off.

I don't believe she's posted anything yet, though, but if you wanna look her up her penname is Bri Nichole. (Because she's weird and spells Nicole with an 'h'. xD) Anyway. She's an amazing writer and I'm so happy that she's joining the Fanfiction community, because you all are AMAZING people!

Iggy: She's a little too happy...

Me: Not at all. :D Ok, that's all I've gotta say. Look her up: Bri Nichole.

Keep an eye out for the new Letters. Hopefully she'll grace us with her writing soon. :)

-Skits


End file.
